international_pokedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Pelipper
Pelipper, the Water Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Wingull. Behaviour Pelipper]] Pelipper keeps it's Eggs and young in it's bill to protect them. Pelipper can sometimes be found carrying Lucky Eggs and Pretty Wings. Diet Younger male Pelipper are the ones that collect food. Pelipper prey on Luvdisc and Wishiwashi. Habitat Pelipper can be found in Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Alola, generally near the sea. Pelipper builds it's nest on steep cliffs facing the sea. List of Pelipper *Ace Trainer Brenda's Pelipper *Ace Trainer Brooke's Pelipper *Ace Trainer Clarice's Pelipper *Ace Trainer Dalton's Pelipper *Ace Trainer Darcy's Pelipper *Ace Trainer Edgar's Pelipper *Ace Trainer Jeanne's Pelipper *Ace Trainer Savannah's Pelipper *Ace Trainer Skylar's Pelipper *Ace Trainer Summer's Pelipper *Ally Pelipper *Anthony's Pelipper *Ash's Pelipper *Bellhop Chip's Pelipper *Bellhop Donna's Pelipper *Bellhop Dyson's Pelipper *Bellhop Gilroy's Pelipper *Bird Keeper Alberto's Pelipper *Bird Keeper Alex's Pelipper *Bird Keeper Beck's two Pelipper *Bird Keeper Benny's Pelipper *Bird Keeper Bran's Pelipper *Bird Keeper Byron's Pelipper *Bird Keeper Edwardo's Pelipper *Bird Keeper Will's Pelipper *Brendan's Pelipper *Camper Terrell's Pelipper *Cooltrainer Wendy's Pelipper *Dancer Atalanta's Pelipper *Dancer Carrie's Pelipper *Dancer Cleo's Pelipper *Dancer Variel's Pelipper *Falkner's Pelipper *Firefighter Brantley's Pelipper *Firefighter Calder's Pelipper *Firefighter Camber's Pelipper *Firefighter Presta's Pelipper *Georgio's Pelipper *Janitor Monte's Pelipper *Janitor Nathan's Pelipper *Juan's Pelipper *Kindler Bernie's Pelipper *Lass Chan's Pelipper *Lass Nicole's Pelipper *Lass Rachel's Pelipper *Lass Shanta's Pelipper *Lass Sophia's Pelipper *Lone Wolf Robert's Pelipper *Madame Christy's Pelipper *Madame Verna's Pelipper *Master Class Kerry's Pelipper *May's Pelipper *Office Worker Conley's Pelipper *Office Worker Darrel's Pelipper *Office Worker Dominica's Pelipper *Office Worker Emery's Pelipper *Office Worker Jana's Pelipper *Office Worker Jordan's Pelipper *Office Worker Milena's Pelipper *Office Worker Percy's Pelipper *Office Worker Predence's Pelipper *Office Worker Timothy's Pelipper *Office Worker Winnie's Pelipper *Pelipper at the Marine Resort *Pelipper in Alola *Pelipper in Brine Cave *Pelipper in Hoenn *Pelipper in Sinnoh *Pelipper in the Guiding Sea *Pelipper in the Treacherous Waters *Pelipper in Unova *Pelipper, under the command of Hoopa *Pokémon Breeder Dara's Pelipper *Pokémon Breeder Lydia's Pelipper *Pokémon Breeder Nedry's Pelipper *Pokémon Breeder Rada's Pelipper *Pokémon Breeder Sheridan's Pelipper *Pokémon Ranger Crofton's Pelipper *Police Officer Gomer's Pelipper *Remo's Pelipper *Rising Star Dolly's Pelipper *Rising Star Joaquin's Pelipper *Rising Star Marsha's Pelipper *Rising Star Sorley's Pelipper *Sailor Cory's Pelipper *Sailor Damian's Pelipper *Sailor Ernest's Pelipper *Sailor Marc's Pelipper *Sailor Paul's Pelipper *Sailor Zachariah's Pelipper *Sashay Fan Club Joy's Pelipper *Scuba Diver Yutaka's Pelipper *Sis and Bro Rita & Sam's Pelipper *Sky Trainer Elata's Pelipper *Swimmer Alicia's Pelipper *Swimmer Austin's Pelipper *Swimmer Beth's Pelipper *Swimmer Cassandra's Pelipper *Swimmer Colton's Pelipper *Swimmer Jerome's Pelipper *Swimmer Linda's Pelipper *Swimmer Mary's Pelipper *Swimmer Reed's Pelipper *Swimmer Richard's Pelipper *Swimmer Sheryl's Pelipper *Swimmer Susie's Pelipper *Swimmer Tisha's Pelipper *Swimmer Vincent's Pelipper *Swimming Club Member Tamara's Pelipper *The Aether Foundation Employees' Pelipper **Aether Foundation Becky's Pelipper **Aether Foundation Yoshi's Pelipper *The Hoenn/Kanto Battle Frontier's Pelipper *The Sinnoh/Johto Battle Frontier's Pelipper *Triathlete Pablo's Pelipper *Veteran Aristo's Pelipper *Veteran Armando's Pelipper *Winona's Pelipper *Worker Skip's Pelipper *Youngster Jayden's Pelipper *Youth Athlete Natalie's Pelipper *Youth Athlete Shinobu's Pelipper *Youth Athlete Sonny's Pelipper *Youth Athlete Trev's Pelipper Category:Species of Pokémon Category:Pelipper Category:Water Bird Pokémon Category:Water/Flying-types Category:Keen Eye Category:Drizzle Category:Rain Dish Category:Wingull Evolution Family